


Half-Genie Lap Dance

by DraceDomino



Series: Quick Twitter Fics [3]
Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Lap Sex, POV First Person, Slow Dancing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The Quick Twitter Fic series all come from suggestions given to me over on, naturally,Twitter.Follow me there if you'd like to keep an eye out for the next time I open submissions.This prompt: Shantae does a sexy lil' dance and goes for a ride on the reader!
Relationships: Shantae (Shantae)/Reader
Series: Quick Twitter Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738681
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Half-Genie Lap Dance

Half-Genie Lap Dance  
-by Drace Domino

Swaying hips, jiggling breasts, a bouncing rump that you’re given a glimpse of every time she spins...there’s no dancer in Sequin Land quite like Shantae. As her lovely figure continues to swing from side to side it’s impossible to not be entranced by her, from the charming face that offers a few playful winks to the sight of her young figure packed so neatly into that outfit. A snug-fitting bikini top that neatly holds each flawless breast no matter how she makes them dance and a thin bottom that only barely seems capable of covering her, so much so to the point that the folds of her nethers are visible underneath the fabric. She’s downright intoxicating to watch as she swings her arms and continues that hypnotic dance, and you’re only pulled back to reality as she chirps up with a soft, playful voice.

“...looks like you’re ready for the real fun!”

Sure enough, a glance down at your lap reveals as much. She could cause just about any man to go wild with pleasure, and you’re certainly no different, with the front of your pants bulging noticeably with an almost uncomfortable pressure. As she draws closer and closer your breathing catches in the center of your throat, and with her fragrant aroma drifting close you can’t help but find yourself lingering in it. Everything about the half-genie seems absolutely designed to send you spiralling into happiness, and the best part is that she’s nowhere near finished.

There’s a few tugging motions, a gentle pull aside of the fabric of her bikini, and before you know it those warm, inviting folds are wrapping around your cock. Slowly she slides down - still swaying her hips to the distant music as she does so, engulfing the inches even as that melody clings to her. Before long her hands move to rest on your shoulders and her delightful scent is nearly overwhelming, as is the warmth that keeps you enveloped in a firm, moist grip. Clearly, dancing for you was enough to make her almost unbearably excited, as well.

“Hehe, I’m glad you enjoyed the dance!~” Shantae giggles, but it’s clear that the dance isn’t over yet. More bumps of her hips come and each time you can feel her grinding harder into her your lap, and the same goes for those low, gyrating thrusts when she sends herself crashing harder against you. When you reach out to put your hands on her hips you wisely think better of it at the very last second - as much fun as it’d be to touch her, it just seems wrong to interrupt the dance when she’s clearly in such a fine rhythm. Even she seems to surmise as much, tossing you another playful wink as her body’s swaying continues, side to side in a slow, blissful grind. 

The young woman’s elegant figure continues to move in perfect harmony with that massive purple ponytail and that inviting grasp on your length - further convincing you that with Shantae, the dance is everything.

The End.


End file.
